Red & Yellow
by Otocon96
Summary: An Perfect couple and a child. A mission that is taken by Naruto and his parents goes wrong. What will they do? Add a hint of love to the mix...NarHina
1. Prologue

Red + Yellow _Naruto and all of its characters are owned by Viz media, Masashi Kishimoto and T.V Tokyo. (A.K.A NOT ME)_

**Prologue **

Five shuriken flew towards two leaf shinobi, they both managed to evade the shuriken. One of the shinobi, a fast shinobi, with spiked yellow hair that all ninja new and feared, as the Yellow Flash of the Leaf, Minato Kamikaze and the other shinobi, with long silver hair with a face mask that covered up past his nose and a head band covering his left eye, he was known as Kakashi Hatake, the Copy-Cat Ninja.

From Minato's quick evaluation there were three enemy shinobi; the one closest was forming hand seals, preparing to use Ninjutsu. Minato reacted fast, living up to his name, throwing his signature kunai, the flying thunder god kunai, to his left into a tree. Using the seal in the kunai, he moved using space-time Ninjutsu to its location, avoiding the massive ball of flame that had come out of the enemy ninja's mouth.

Minato sprang off the trunk of the tree, in midair, he directed his chakra to his right hand, a small blue ball of pure chakra formed and he hit the enemy ninja in the gut.

The ball expanded and Minato yelled "Rasengan!" The shinobi flew into the nearest tree and crashed through it, Minato knew he would not get back up any time soon. Minato looked over to where Kakashi had defeated one of them but was avoiding a jutsu of the second.

Kakashi jumped off the branch to the ground and stood to face the enemy shinobi that was from the hidden grass as the symbol on the head band suggested. Kakashi was getting fed up with running and Minato already knew what was about to happen. Kakashi raised the head band to reveal his Sharingan eye.

He then raised his arm and blue lightning erupted on his hand. Kakashi ran at a speed that was super human and screamed "Raikiri!" The bolt of lightning passed straight through grass Ninjas chest and Kakashi's hand came out of his back.

Blood spilled out from both sides of the fist-sized hole that had been made by jutsu. Kakashi pulled his hand out of the shinobi's corpse and wiped the blood on a cloth that he had pulled out of his pack of ninja tools.

"You did not have to kill him" stated Minato as they leaped through the trees continuing their trip back from the hidden mist. Their mission had been completed after escorting the Mizukage back home safely.

"Better him than me" remarked Kakashi in a sly tone.

The pair went on in silence as the sight of the gates to the village hidden in the leaves came into view.

After entering the village, both Minato and Kakashi went to the Hokage's mansion to report the completion of the escort mission to the 3rd. After giving the report, Kakashi said his good byes and went off to find a quiet place to read his Make-out paradise book.

Minato, on the other hand use his space-time jutsu to travel home to the flying thunder god kunai that was mounted in a glass case in his living room. There was the smell of roasted pork in the air and Minato could not help but smile as his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, walked into the room holding a tray of 4 Ramen bowls.


	2. Chapter 1: The Almost Perfect Family

**Thank you to Maelynae for being my first reviewer and all who have read this so far. In case you can't tell, this is my first ever Fan Fic so anyone please give me feedback to help me improve. Good or Bad.**

**Disclaimer **

_Naruto and all of its characters are owned by Viz media, Masashi Kishimoto and T.V Tokyo. (A.K.A NOT ME)_

**Chapter 1: The Almost perfect Family**

"Where is Naruto?" Minato asked.

"He's out training with master Jiraiya" replied Kushina in her soft calm voice.

"Well that's just great. What is the old pervert teaching him now"? Asked Minato.

Kushina let out a childish giggle that sounded like a teenager.

"Well, whatever it is I hope it won't get him in trouble" she added

"He's getting to that age" Minato implied.

"Ah, the male brain" said Kushina in a playful tone.

Minato opened his mouth to put in his own little dig but the sound of the door opening distracted him. The sound of his master's voice along with his son flowed into his ears. They seemed to be in the middle of argument about something but by the time they made it to the kitchen, it seemed to have been resolved. Kushina put the four Ramen bowls on the table just as Jiraiya walked in.

"Hey Kushina, you should let me use you in one of my new Make out books" he grinned, in a split second, Kushina had formed the required hand seals, thrust her palms to the ground and had Jiraiya chained up in her chain sealing jutsu. This made both Naruto and Minato laugh.

"Master Jiraiya, I advise that you never say that again, OK" Kushina said in a forced calm tone.

Jiraiya looked over at Minato and Naruto who both laughing at their teacher being bound in Kushina's chains.

"You really know how to get a girls attention Pervy Sage" said Naruto between laughs.

"Yeah, cause you're doing well getting Sakura" said Jiraiya in an attempt to hurt Naruto.

"That may be true but at least she hasn't chained me up" Naruto knew this would damage the man's pride and he hoped it hurt.

"Yeah but..."

"But what?

Don't make me bring granny Tsunade into this." Naruto tempted.

That remark upset Jiraiya. His cheeks grew red hot and he lunged for Naruto. But Naruto was too fast for the much older Jiraiya. He thundered towards the mantel piece that held Kushina's favorite vase.

"Shit" The word slipped from Minato's mouth.

Minato threw one of his Kunai out the door and into a tree. He then ran at the vase grabbed it in his left hand and teleported to the tree outside. Not half a second later, a loud crash and the sound of splitting wood came from inside the house followed by Naruto's laughter and Kushina yelling at both for being idiotic.

Later that evening sitting around the table in Jiraiya house because in all the commotion he and Naruto had made, the table had also been broken so here they were. About halfway through his 4th bowl of ramen, Naruto noticed his messenger bird that his mother Kushina had gotten him for Christmas this year. Naruto asked if he could be excused and went outside to retrieve the letter that was tied to its leg. After releasing the bird it flew off in the direction of the training field. The letter was raped in a pretty, small purple ribbon tied in a nice neat bow. As he un tied the bow he caught a nice scent. It was a female smell and he liked it. Naruto stowed the ribbon away in his pocket and folded open the letter that read as:

_Dear Naruto,_

_I have a special request for you. Please come down to the new park that was just built behind the Hokage's mansion in 15mins. Please come alone._

_H.H_

Naruto didn't notice Kushina standing behind him and she slipped back inside.

As Naruto re-entered the room, he sat down puzzled at whom the letter might be from. Not from Sakura, her credentials were S.H. So who was it? Naruto turned and asked if he could leave to go for a walk and Kushina allowed him. As he walked towards the Hokage's mansion, Naruto lost himself in his thoughts. Who, just who was it that had sent him this letter is. He took the purple ribbon out of his pocket and held it to his nose. This smell, he knew it from somewhere, but where.

As he rounded the path to the park, he noticed her it was H.H. Hinata Hyuga. Hinata was looking beautiful, in a lavender Kimono and her long, purple hair was tied up in a bun held together by a pair of chopsticks.

"Wow, Hinata, you look stunning".

This made Hinata blush to a bright red.

"Th-Thank you Naruto-kun"

"So Hinata why did you call me out here? Because it was not just too show me that new Kimono was it?"

"No it was not Naruto-kun" she started

"Please just Naruto" he said

"I asked you out here because…." She trailed off.

"What is it Hinata? You can tell me anything"

"Really"

"Yes, you can"

"Well in that case….Will you go out with me?"

This took Naruto by surprise. He stood there in silence for a minute and a look of grief started to role across Hinata's face.\

Naruto looked up

"Look Hinata you are Nice and all….and you look great….."

Hinata knew what was coming and a tear escaped her eye.

"So yes Hinata, I will go out with you"

A look of great joy swept over Hinata's face. She felt giddy and she threatened to faint but managed to stay up.

"Thank you so, so much Naruto"

At that moment Naruto leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Come on Hinata. Let's go get some ice cream"

Just as he took Hinata's hand in his, a bird landed on his shoulder. He took the note off and read it:

_Naruto,_

_To my office NOW. A matter of National security, urgent_

_Here now_

_Tsunade._

"I'm sooooo sorry Hinata. Looks like that Ice cream will have to wait"

End Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all Readers and the 2 of you that have reviewed. This is the 3****rd**** Part of Red + Yellow. The main pairing has already been revealed and there will be a few more…..maybe. Again any suggestions or pointers that you have please let me know they will help with the future updates to this. I promise that there will be some more action soon but I am adding the romance part to it at the moment.**

**But I'm guessing that you want to know what Tsunade wanted so here we go….. **

_Road to Ninja, Naruto and all of its characters are owned by Viz media, Masashi Kishimoto and T.V Tokyo (A.K.A Not me)._

**Chapter 3: The mission**

"What is it Naruto" asked Hinata after finally waking up after passing out from the little kiss Naruto had given her.

"Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What are you doing down there" he asked as he helped her of the ground and brushed here off.

"I just slipped" she replied.

"It's a summon letter from lady Tsunade"

"Wait she's back" said Hinata with a hint of glee in her voice.

"Yeah it's the first I have heard of her since she went on her first mission as the 5th Hokage" said Naruto.

"Why did your dad give up the job?" questioned Hinata

"Sick of all the paper work" he stated.

"I must go now, Hinata but I will send you my bird as soon as I can ok"

"OK Naruto-kun"

"Please just call me Naruto"

"Sorry Naruto…..Kun"

"Work on it, Hinata. See ya Beautiful" Said Naruto in a sweet tone.

After hearing this Hinata had to steady herself against a tree for nearly 15 minutes before heading back in the opposite direction to the Hyuga estate to wait for Naruto's letter.

As Naruto entered the Hokage's office he noticed that his mum Kushina, dad Minato and master Kakashi were already assembled.

"Good Naruto, Now that you are here we can commence the briefing"

"So you know that your father and Kakashi got back from a S rank mission this afternoon, correct?"

"Yes"

"Did either of them tell you what it was they were doing?"

"Something about escorting Lady Mei back home" Naruto said feeling smart that he knew about the S ranked mission.

"That's the one but we needed to test a theory"

"A theory?"

"We knew there was a spy Jutsu in this office, but not where the receiving half was, so we fed it false information on the day of the escort mission and said that Kakashi and Minato were leaving today"

"The Grass ninja we fought were waiting to capture Mei-hime" said Kakashi.

"Yes and we have organised a secret meeting with Mizukage Mei in 3 days"

"Where and who?" asked Naruto

"For security I shall tell you where in 3 days when we leave and as for whom, you're whole family and me"

"Got it" said Naruto

"All but Naruto are dismissed"

After all the others had left Tsunade handed him a scroll and a folded piece of paper.

"The scroll contains Intel supplied by Anko and Ibiki, open it at home"

"The paper was left for you by Master Killer bee"

"Go home; we leave here in 3 days"

On his way home he thought of Hinata but noticed that the Ice cream shop was still open. He walked over and ordered two, An orange flavoured one and purple grape flavoured one.

"Hungary are we" asked Rito, the owner of the store.

"No the other ones for my gir…..My girlfriend" replied Naruto who was starting to go red.

"Ahhhhh young love. Tell you what they are on me"

Naruto thanked Rito and ran off to the Hyuga estate. When he arrived he went to the window that belonged to Hinata and taped on it. Hinata's face appeared at the window and instantly her cheeks went red. She opened her window and climbed out. Naruto handed her the purple ice cream and she smiled.

"I told you I will get you ice cream"

"Oh Naruto-kun how much did it cost? I'll pay you back"

"Hinata you don't pay me back silly, you are my girlfriend ill buy you the world if you asked me to"

Upon hearing those words Hinata had a warm feeling of being loved in her heart and she relished it.

"Naruto, will you come with me?"

"Where to?"

"The roof"

"The roof…ok"

Both of the Ninja jumped on to the roof and sat down.

"Hey Naruto you are still a Genin right"

Naruto, slightly embarrassed by this looked and nodded.

"Well yes but I'm also of sage rank"

"I am still a Genin also"

"Yeah we are the last two in our age"

"Will you do the exam with me Naruto?"

"Well that came out of nowhere. When is it?"

"It is in two weeks and the new rules state if you have been a Genin for more than 3 years you can take the test in pairs"

"Ok it is a promise"

The couple laid there enjoying each other's company after a while Hinata snuggled into Naruto's side. He put his arm around her and hugged her. After a while she had fallen asleep in his arms. Naruto laid there thinking about the girl that was sleeping next to him. She was a scared and shy little girl when she was put against Neji but refused to stay down. She even trained hard for three years just to get noticed. She had an iron will. She faced Pain even though she knew that she never had a chance, got on her feet even after being thrown to the ground again and again. But above all she had been kind to anyone she met helped out Hanabi in her training learnt basic medical Ninjutsu and finally after all these years built up the courage to ask him out. She has the drive of a top rate ninja. Now he was certain that he had a feeling of love for the young woman beside him. As he was laying there Naruto remembered the paper that was left for him by Master Killer Bee. As he took it out of his pocket and unfolded it, he was disappointed to see the lyrics of another rap song about Naruto and the nine tails. It was getting late and he had to get home so he gently shook Hinata awake and carried her princess style back to her room.

"Thank you Naruto, for a perfect night"

"No problem at all and thank you for getting the courage to ask me out"

"Oh Naruto…."

"Hey Hinata"

"Yes Naruto"

"Always remember this. The sun is always shining on me"

(For the people who don't know the name "Hinata" translates to "Shining sun" or "Place where the sun shines")

Naruto left her with a parting gift of a kiss on the cheek.

On his way home he sorted through the nights memories. Not only had he spent it with his girlfriend, he had also been given a S rank mission with his whole family. This had to be the best night of his life.

When he was home and in bed he removed the piece of purple ribbon that had been on the letter he had received from Hinata and pressed it to his nose and the sweet scent of her flooded his scenes. This was a smell that he wanted to have all the time and as he drifted off to sleep thinking of his new girlfriend, he failed to see his mother standing at the door.

"Honey, I think our son is in love." Said Kushina as she entered the lounge room.

"Well that's good. He did see extra happy in Tsunade's office. What's your concern?"

"Who the girl is."

"I think it is the Ramen girl"

"Will you put money on that, Minato?"

"$50 says it's the Ramen Girl"

"You're on"

"On a mother's intuition, I will say is Hinata Hyuga"

The couple shook hands to make the bet official and went off to bed.

The next morning Naruto woke up early and wrote a letter to Hinata asking if there was anything she would like to do. He then picked up the new manga his mum had gotten him and started reading.

Hinata Hyuga was woken by a thump on her window. As she got up to have a look she saw Naruto's messenger bird sprawled out on the ground dazed but unharmed. Naruto's bird was a bit tardy and had a habit of flying into closed windows. She finished reading the letter and decided to surprise him. So she got dressed and walked to the Uzumaki/Namikaze residence.

Minato answered the door to a young woman with long purple hair.

"Hello Mr Namikaze 4th Hokage" said the girl nervously.

"Just Minato please. Do you wish to see Naruto?"

"Yes please Mr Namikaze"

Minato just shook his head

"He is in his room go through"

Hinata walked through and entered Naruto's room.

"Oh, hi Hinata how are you"

She just rushed up to hug him. Naruto got a warm feeling in his heart.

"Well because you my girlfriend now…"

"Sucked in" came a yell from the door.

It was his mother with her fist in the air.

"Cough it up" she said to Minato and he handed her a $50 note.

"What the…."

"Son before you go on, me and your Mother may have made a bet on whom the girl was"

"I told you the mother is always right" Kushina's gloating carried on.

"Idiots" Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"But Honey," said Kushina

"She has my approval"

"Thank you Miss Uzumaki" said Hinata with glee.

"Oi, Dad who did you bet for?"

At this point Kushina walked away trying not to laugh

"Um it was the Ramen Girl"

"Dad?"

"Yes son"

"You are an IDIOT"

After a long day out in which Naruto had bought Hinata a giant stuffed love heart that cost him three B rank missions pay. He left Hinata at her house with a kiss on the cheek while she hugged the life out of him and the heart at the same time. As he got home his mum and dad had started getting stuff ready for the mission they were to leave for in 2 days' time. This made Naruto remember the Intel scroll. As he opened it and read he could not believe his eyes or rather, didn't want to believe them.

Uchiha Sauske and his female companion Karin Have been taking large sums of money from the Kage of the Hidden Grass.

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: In The Shadow of The Leaf**

Well I know it's been a while Time has not allowed me to write as often as I want but it is now here. My usual thanks to all that read and/or review. So my 3rd installment will be a bit less of a love story and more of the friend ship and leaving for the mission. I apologize now Because this was done on my iPod so no bold or italic and no text centering witch sorta sucks. Oh and I made a new disclaimer old one got well old.

All stuff to do with Naruto blah blah blah I don't own any of this Masashi Kishimoto does and I am not him.

Naruto laid on his bed thinking to himself.

"why?" over and over again.

"how could you be so stupid?"

After the last Uchiha left the village, Naruto had held hope that one day his friend would return but to no avail. Now 5 years after the fight in the valley of the end, Naruto was prepaid to use any means at his disposal. Even if it meant dragging his dead body back through the gates he was to walk out in 24 hours time for his S rank mission.

Just as Naruto felt like he was going to break down his tardy bird that Hinata had nicked named crunch because thats the sound he makes when he hits something. The bird flew through the window and hit the door on the other side of the room. The crunch sound made by the impact is how he got his name. There was a letter on each of it's each leg. One had the leaf seal so that meant it was from Tsunade. The other was tied closed with string. The contents of the letter surprised Naruto. It was a letter of support from all his friends.

Hey Naruto we heard about the S rank mission that you are leaving for tomorrow and wanted to send our words of encouragement.

Lee: Keep living in the flame of youth and you will do fine in this upcoming mission.

Shikamaru: Use you brain as well as guts please.

Choji: If you find any good places for food let me know and I will check it out.

Tenten: If you want some cool ninja tools for the mission come and see me.

Sakura: Keep a level head and stay away from girls.

This made Naruto laugh. He knew it be wrong now that he was going out with Hinata.

Kiba: Hey it's not fair I want a S rank mission.

Shino: Don't forget about me ok?

Ino: If you want flowers for Hinata, they are on me.

How did Ino find out? Naruto thought.

Neji: I know about you and my sister hurt her and you will lose your manhood.

And finally

Hinata: sorry about my brother Naruto he's just being protective. I really want to come with you on this mission but lady Tsunade won't allow it so I would really like to see you before go off to stop a potential war. So if you would like I will wait agains the wall on the outside of the village when you leave.

I'll see you then and I love you Naruto.

Naruto folded the letter and put it in a pocket in his travel bag because he wanted to keep a letter from all his friends close.

An hour later Naruto was walking into the sitting room as both his parents were just about to leave.

You ready son asked his dad

Naruto Gave a nod to both his parents and they set off toward the gate of the hidden leaf.

Just before they started to bound off at full speed Naruto turned to go and talk to Hinata.

Good luck Naruto Hinata said with some confidence in her voice. And on this trip always remember that I love you.

I love you too Naruto replied.

Both of them stood there staring at each other and in sync both leaned in for a kiss. It took Minato calling for Naruto to hurry up to break them apart. It was then that one last kiss goodbye was given in the shadow of the leaf.

End chapter 3

A.N: I know that it was a bit short but it is hard to find time at the moment. But I had to get something out so there you have it the next chapter will be full size I promise. Thank you to all readers and/or Reveiwers.

Otocon96


End file.
